oceansofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Airken
A Race of Many Names The word Airken comes from the Sajrae word for 'guardian.' It is the name Valliur first discovered for this species, so it has reached far and become the most common title. A single Airken is called an Airkenuul. Among their other names are Titanno, Ruuhs, Changelings, Craiyas and several others untranscribable in this language. In their days on the "Castle Planets," the Airken referred to themselves as the Fel Erun. 'Free Spirits.' Appearance and Biology Airken are an extremely difficult race to identify because they almost never look the same. This species, whatever its original form was, has evolved to a state of hyper-adaptation. Their bodies use a number of methods, i.e. bio waves from other lifeforms, atmosphere analysis, etc... to metamorphosize their biology for optimum survival. '''Example: '''If an Airkenuul goes swimming every day, its fingers and toes may start to become webbed, its lung capacity will increase dramatically, it will develop a slicker skin and second eyelids, and perhaps even grow gills, all within two Earth months. In extreme survival situations, such as a fight with a dangerous predator, certain Airkenuul's bodies will undergo immediate adaptation. In hostile environment situations, such as an unbreathable atmosphere, an Airkenuul's body will induce a bio stasis, allowing time for their bodies to adjust to the atmosphere's makeup where they would otherwise suffocate before their bodies had time to adapt. This stasis can last for more than six Earth months. Lifespan, Birth, and Aging As rare as the Airken are, pairings between two of their species are uncommon, and in the Airken's view, not very beneficial. Though it can sometimes take several Earth years as a mated pair for an Airkenuul to adapt to an alien's biology, once adapted, an Airkenuul can succesfully mate with almost any species. Any child born to an Airken parent will be an Airkenuul. Their appearance and biology will match that of the secondary species parent, but they will retain the Airken adaptation abilities that classify the species. If abandoned by the parent, which is not uncommon, an Airken infant will conceal itself in a chrysalis. This state, not unlike an adult Airken's bio stasis, allows the child to pick up on bio waves from nearby lifeforms. In less than an earth day, the chrysalis will crack and the child's outer appearance will match that of the nearest sentient lifeforms. This allows Airken infants to pass for the native species and be protected and raised to maturity. If no such lifeforms exist, the infant can remain in the chrysalis for several years until a suitable surrogate parent comes along. Due to mating with various species over several millenia, the Airken have inherited a number of desirable traits, one of which is longevity. Though it can vary from Airkenuul to Airkenuul, most will live to about three hundred Earth years, due to the species's centuries living and mating with the Sajrae , a very long lived race. Most Airken cannot change their sex. Personality Though their personalities vary as much as their biological attributes, almost all Airken have an inherent sense of duty and honor. This is likely from their centuries serving as the guardians of the four noble races of the Kierstra region of space. Abilities Strengths -Adaptation -Disguise -Ingenuity -Resilience Weaknesses -Have difficulty reproducing -Very rare -Hated and targeted by many species -Without proper stimulation, their bodies become very weak and adaptations become difficult Homeworld Unknown History The Kierstra region of space was once ruled by the four noble races hailing from the "Castle Planets". Due to their ability to thrive on any of the planets in Kierstra, the Airken became the elite guardians of the noble races. The small and ancient Sajrae of the planet Kora. The winged, fair skinned Fe'rae of the mountainous planet Roan. The water mammals Selaroia of the massive ocean planet Jewuul. And the brilliant Yamakx of Kukxrelsewn. For several millenia they protected the nobles succesfully. Unfortunately, a few of the Airken betrayed their brothers to the nobles' enemies, and the guardian race was nearly exterminated. Without their protection, the noble races fell to Dehkran rule. What remained of the Airken fled the hunt of the Dehkran, for they decreed that all Airken should be executed on sight. Now the race is scattered across the galaxy. Many Airken grow up without any knowlege of their parentage; only an Airkenuul's ability to adapt. Some have inherited a genetic memory. Relationships Allies -Sajrae -Fe'rae -Selaroia -Yamakx -Humans Enemies -Dehkran Category:Race